vindicraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Factions Guide
Factions Guide The Chat Commands The chat console command is /f This command has sub commands like this: /f alias,alias,alias parameter *parameter You may use any of the aliases. They point to the same command. These are the commands for the normal players: /f help,h,? page – Display a help page /f list,l *page – Show a list of the factions /f faction,f *tag – Show detailed information on a certain faction /f map *off – Show an ascii-art map of the nearby territory. Per default it will render only when you use the command. If you specify on or off you will toggle if the map should render every once in a while. /f player,p *name – Show either your own power (if no name is specified) or another player’s power (if a player name is specified, and permission node factions.viewAnyPower is granted) /f join name – Join a faction /f leave – Leave your faction /f chat,c – Switch faction only chat on and off /f home – Teleport to the faction home /f create name – Create a new faction with you as admin /f desc desc – Change the faction description /f name name – Change the faction name /f open – Switch if invitation is required to join /f invite,inv name – Toggle if a player is invited. If your faction is closed invitations are required to join the faction. /f sethome *name – Set the faction home (faction name can only be specified by those with admin bypass permission; otherwise, it’s for your own faction) /f claim – Claim the land where you are standing /f claim faction=your radius=1 – Claim the land in a radius around where you are standing /f autoclaim faction=your – Start auto-claiming land as you walk around /f unclaim – Unclaim the land where you are standing /f unclaimall Unclaim all of your faction's land The area claimed is a minecraft "chunk”. It is an 16×16 area all the way from bedrock to the sky. If you are claiming territory from another faction you must start at the border. Only faction officers and admin can do this. /f owner *name – Set/remove ownership of a 16×16 claimed territory. If a player name is specified, that player will be added or removed from the owner list for the territory. If no player name is specified, it will either set ownership to the player running the command (if no owners are currently set) or completely clear ownership of the territory. /f ownerlist – View a list of owners for the current area. Only works inside your own faction’s territory. /f kick name – Kick a player from the faction. Faction officers can kick normal players but not eachother. The faction admin can kick officers though. /f officer name – Give or revoke officer rights to one of the members of the faction. You must be faction admin to do this. /f admin name – Hand over your admin rights to another member. Note that you are really handing it over. You will not be admin for the faction any longer. You will be turned into a officer, but the new admin could kick you any time. /f title name *title – Set or remove a player's title. This serves no special meaning. It’s just fun and allows you to "promote” players. /f truce name Asks another faction if you want to have a truce with them /f ally name Asks another faction if you want to be allies with them /f neutral name Asks an enemy faction if you want to return to neutral, or makes an allied or truced faction neutral to you /f enemy name Makes your faction an enemy to another faction (this does not need to be accepted by the other faction) The factions on the server have relations to each other. They can be ally, neutral or enemy. You choose your wished relation to another faction through a chat command. If both factions wishes ally you will be allies. If one faction wishes enemy you will be enemies. You can never hurt members or allies (friendly fire is always off). You can not hurt neutrals in their own territory. You can always hurt enemies and players without a faction. Damage from enemies is reduced by a certain percentage in your own territory. Only faction members can build and destroy in their own territory. Interaction with the following items is also restricted by default: Wooden Door, Trapdoor, Chest, Furnace, Dispenser, and Diode. Make sure to put pressure plates in front of doors for your guest visitors. Otherwise they can’t get through. You can also use this to create member only areas. As dispensers are protected you can create traps without worrying about those arrows getting stolen. Every player has "power”. The power can at most be 10 and at least be -10. If you die you lose 1 power. Note that it doesn’t matter at all how you die. You can be killed by an enemy or drown in sand. In either case you will lose 1 power. The power will be restored over time, but only while the player is online; while offline, their power will not regenerate. It takes 5 min for 1 power to be restored while online. You will also lose 1 power for every 24 hours offline. Note that these values are all just the defaults, and can be changed as desired. The power of a faction is the sum of all member power. Every power grants the faction right to claim one land/chunk. You can claim land from a faction if it has to low power. For example: A faction with two healthy players, MrApe and MrCow, had a faction named SuperAnimals. The faction SuperAnimals had 20 power. This was because the members had 10 power each and 10+10 is 20. They claimed as much territory as they could (20 minecraft chunks that is). Then MrApe went and drowned in lava. As MrApe died he lost 1 power. After that he had only 9 / 10 power and the faction SuperAnimals had 19 power as 9 + 10 = 19. At this time SuperAnimals had more land than they could handle (20/19). Then their enemy Bulldozer took the chance to claim some of their land. He managed to claim 1 chunk at the border of their territory. Then he could not claim more as SuperAnimals now had (19/19) land. Note that if you claim land from another faction you must start at the border of their territory. Safe Zones The server admins can create safe zones. These zones can not be claimed by other factions. PVP is turned off and monsters may not spawn or hurt players there. War Zones Server admins can also create war zones, somewhat similar to safe zones. These zones however are not safe from PVP and monsters. Further, they can be configured to have friendly fire enabled (PVP between allies and faction members) and can be configured to have power loss disabled in them. Individual Ownership of Territory For territory that has been claimed by a faction, the faction admin (and possibly faction officers) can further specify ownership of any claimed territory to anyone within the faction using the /f owner *name command. This ownership will limit access to the territory to only those in the owner list, along with the faction admin and faction officers. In general, these owned areas will extend the same protections which faction territory provides against those not in the faction to also protect against normal members of your own faction. This can be used to provide private ownership of particular areas, or to provide a storage area for the faction admin and officers which is safe against in-faction griefers.